The lord and the bread making boy
by Atropa13
Summary: A Kibafanfic Lord Robés has gotten an eye for Miki, the bread making boy. Shounen Ai later on Yaoi. PWP, Fluff, Waff
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction that lies within the Kiba-fandom. Have you not seen the anime you find info about it here: lord and the bread maker.**

Miki was lost. He had been invited to Robés party and he really didn't know how to handle it. Robés's parties were the biggest event ever in Miki's village and now the timid little bread baker had been invited to one of them.

Of course Zed and Roia was invited too. But Miki was just a baker boy. The one that had been apprentice to the traitor Dumas. He was just a nobody.

"Of course you must go. Robés-sama gave you the invitation himself. You must go," Roia told Miki.

"B-but… I'm just the baker-boy."

"And you make bread that is unrivalled here in our village," Roia said happily. "You're a god at making bread so don't beat yourself up."

But Miki just stuttered, trying to get away from it all. He really didn't like the attention.

"Like Roia said… You're good at baking bread and Robés likes it. And we'll go," Zed said from the place he was lying on his back. "We will go the three of us."

End of story if you asked Zed.

Miki just sighed. It was no way he would get out of this unless Roia and Zed went on a mission. If they did he could just ignore it all and bake his bread like he always did.

'_I'm just a baker-boy…'_ He thought grimly as he walked over to the oven and pulled out the next set of bread that had been baked. '_Just a baker-boy…'_

The smell of freshly baked bread spread around the small kitchen area. Indeed it smelled heavenly.

"Mmm, smells good, Miki," Roia said as she inhaled the smell of the newly made bread.

"Ahh," Zed agreed from his place on the kitchen sofa. He sat up and was quick in grabbing a hot piece of clover shaped bread.

"Hey!!" Miki called out.

"Mmm, really good," Zed said with his mouth full.

"So…" Roia began as she grabbed a piece of bread to before she went into Miki's room. "Now we need to find what you're going to wear."

"Ehhh???" Miki called out.

Miki felt his heart rate go up to a hundred as he was faced with Lord Robés. The blonde haired man was just too intimidating that Miki barely could hold his posture at all.

"Ahhh, my formidable rival, the beautiful little Roia and…. of course… my cute little bread maker boy…. I'm glad you three could make it." The lord said as he greeted the trio as they entered his mansion.

Zed just snorted, Roia blushed and Miki just wished he could be magically transported out of the mansion.

"Thank you for inviting us," Roia said.

"It's my honour," Robés said as he bowed. "Please follow me."

They followed him. Miki still wished he could be swallowed up by the ground as he heard whispers around them. Robés had lowered his standards and now were inviting mere commoners to his home.

'_And it's all my fault,'_ Miki thought grimly as he moved to hide behind Zed to avoid the glares he got from the noble people.

"Miki-kun… why the gloomy face?"

Miki yelped and looked up only to find Robés' face just inches away from his own.

"You don't look as if you like the party…"

"Ehh,… uhm… well…"

Miki was lost; what should he tell the lord without getting him angry with him. He really didn't like the party itself, just all the nosy and arrogant noble people.

"Perhaps you're feeling a bit lost with all these people?"

A curt, but shy nod came from Miki.

"Well then, let me take you were there aren't many people at all…" Robés said and put an arm around the smaller boy and guided him outside towards the vast garden that surrounded his mansion. He could see the colour rise on the young man's cheeks at the intimate gesture.

Miki was a bit embarrassed but he was also very grateful for the reprieve the lord offered him. He really didn't like big crowds especially when he could hear them talk him down. But then again, he was just a small baker-boy.

Robés guided him to a part of the garden that was free from other visitors.

"There, is this better?" asked Robés.

Miki nodded as he sat down on a small marble bench.

And as if from nowhere the lord provided Miki with a glass of champagne. Most likely it was from one of his servants that had followed the pair to the deepest part of the garden.

"Here, this will make you better," the blonde lord stated and saw the young man take the glass. "Now take a sip or two and I'm sure you'll feel a bit better."

Miki nodded and tasted the sparkling drink. It wasn't so bad, not really his thing, but it wasn't bad. So he took another sip, and another. Heat began to pool in his stomach and he could feel his blood warm up.

Soon the glass was empty and Miki gave it back to the Lord and just as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared.

"Feeling better now?" Robés asked and sat down next to the young man. Sure he was a ladies man but there was something about this boy that made him want to do things he never had done before.

Miki nodded slightly. He was feeling hotter than earlier even if the night air was a bit chilly.

"Do you want some more?"

Miki shook his head. He didn't want any more because he was afraid that he would get drunk and he had never been drunk before and he would probably shame himself by doing anything stupid in front of the lord.

Robés put an arm around the timid boy and when the boy looked at him the lord just smiled gently. Miki was just too precious and cute he decided and couldn't help it.

Miki let out a squeaking sound of surprise as the lord suddenly pressed his lips against his own but he didn't pull away.

T B C

How was that first part?


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Robés smiled inwardly as he felt the boy stiffen a bit but didn't pull away. The lord took it as a sign that the boy didn't dislike it too much. So he tried to get the boy to open up a bit by licking the soft lips.

"Robés-sama," Miki breathed as the lord gently pried his lips open.

"Shh, just relax, I won't hurt you Miki-chan," Robe's whispered softly as he got the first taste of Miki, the bread making boy.

Kiss, it was his first kiss. Miki closed his eyes as the lord continued to pry his mouth open, he could feel that slick tongue move in and about and suddenly the heat in Miki's stomach became flaringly hot.

Robés could almost taste that innocence that was Miki. The boy was so pure, so innocent, so naïve it almost hurt the lord. And yet he couldn't get enough of him. He couldn't let the boy go now that he tasted him. And now he wanted more.

Robés had kissed a lot of women in his life, he had shared his bed with countless others and yet there was something about Miki that was totally different, despite the fact that Miki was a young

Robés moved quickly and sat down with his legs on each side of the bench and moved Miki to sit like that too but with his back against Robés.

"Robés-sama!!" Miki called out as the lord embraced him from behind.

"Do you dislike it Miki-chan?" Robés asked. "Is it uncomfortable for you?"

Miki shook his head violently. No, it wasn't uncomfortable but it felt weird having the lord move him about and touch him like this. But the fever pitch in his stomach was growing and Miki didn't know how to handle it.

Robés smiled and removed the knitted hat Miki wore at all times. He then leaned over and kissed the four leaf clover mark on the boy's cheek.

"Robés-sama," the boy hissed as he felt the blond man's tongue follow the outlines of his mark.

"Are you afraid Miki-chan?" purred Robés into the boy's ear. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

Miki shook his head again. The soft touches and the soft voice silently told him that it was no danger, it was just weird. It felt weird because it was the lord Robés who touched him like this.

Miki was used to se the lord going about and play around with the ladies. The lord had never showed any interest in men before so why now? Perhaps he was delusional and thought that Miki was a girl?

"Robés-sama… I'm a boy," Miki breathed out as he felt the lord's hand move under his shirt.

"I know that Miki-chan. And you're just too cute."

The statement shut the boy up and he turned his head to look into Robés bright blue eyes. He tried to find mock and teasing and all he found was caring and lust.

"Just tell me to stop Miki-chan, and I will stop," whispered Robés into Miki's ear. He didn't want the boy to accuse him of rape later on. He would stop when the young bread making man said so.

Miki closed his eyes as the lord moved both his hands under Miki's shirt, gently caressing his stomach as they moved upwards. Shivers went through his body and heat pooled between his legs. He wanted something and he just couldn't voice what it was.

Robés could feel the tension in the younger man and he just pushed closer so he was pressing the boy's back against his broad chest.

"Do you trust me Miki-chan?" whispered Robés as he let a finger flick over a very hard nipple. He received a hitched gasp.

Miki tried to focus, really he did try to focus but everything was a blur. His brain, his logic thinking, everything. Long slender fingers that gently caressed his abdomen and sides up to his nipples. Once those very slender fingers brushed over the hard beads Miki thought he was going to explode. Never had the bread maker thought that his nipples would be so sensitive for touching.

"Do you like it, Miki-chan?" purred Lord Robés into Miki's ear as he pinched the beaded nipples between his fingers, wringing out another surprised cry from the young man.

"R-Robés-sama," Miki almost whined as the lord toyed with his young body.

"Does it feel good, Miki-chan?"

A gentle twist of Miki's nipples and another whining cry was enough answer for the lord. Miki liked it and he liked it a lot. And so did Robés.

And now for the next step.

Removal of clothes.

Slowly Miki could feel his shirt being removed and moments later there was a rustle behind him and then he could feel a warm chest pressing against his bare back.

"R-Robés-sama!!" he cried out in horror as he realized that the lord had removed his shirt too.

"So soft... and warm..." the lord purred into Miki's ear.

"W-why?"

"I told you... You're cute... and I like you Miki-chan," Robés said as he watched his hands ghosted down over a flat and peach-soft stomach.

"Ehhh?"

"And..." Robés whispered into Miki's ear as his hands reached the hem of the younger man's trousers. "I really want you to get all naked with me..."

Sweet gods, Miki was about to explode due to all the sensations the soft touches created inside him so he let the lord help him stand up, and then helped him get out of his trousers and underwear in a few easy movements before being placed back on the bench again.

Robés smiled softly as he looked over Miki's shoulder and saw the younger man was hard. Miki did enjoy himself, the lord concluded. He rose to his feet and just a few seconds later the lord was naked as well as he sat down behind Miki on the bench. Both were still straddling the marbled bench.

"R-Robés-sama?" Miki's voice was fluttering.

"Mmm," the lord answered as he dragged his blunt nails over the shivering teen's thighs.

"W-why me?"

"You're so much more than the ladies, Miki-chan. You've got skill, you can fight and you have a spirit that belonged to the former champion and even if it took you over for a moment, you can now control it... You're strong Miki-chan... and you..." Miki could hear the lord breathe in deeply. "... And you smell heavenly!"

There was a small squeak from the younger man as Robés grabbed Miki's hips and pulled him back so he could feel the lord's desire against his lower back.

"Miki-chan, I will not lie to you..."

Lick, lick... Miki could feel the lord's tongue rolling up and down his neck.

"I want you like I would want a woman... I want to feel how it is to be buried inside you Miki-chan," Robés whispered as his hands moved around to cup Miki's growing erection.

A soft gasp came from the younger man.

"Will you let me take you, Miki-chan?" asked the blonde lord as he gently began to pump Miki's erection.

"W-what?" Miki had his eyes closed when the hand gently grasped his tender limb and began to move it up and down, the sensations was flooding Miki's brain and body.

"I want you so badly, Miki-chan... can't you feel it?" Robés mumbled and made another move to let the younger man feel the hardness of his cock against his lower back. "Can't you feel how hard I am for you Miki-chan?"

Miki was reeling, what was he going to make of this? The oh, so popular lord wanted Miki? But he was a boy, it didn't make any sense.

"I... I'm a boy," Miki stuttered as he felt his body react to the feeling of that pulsating hard shaft against his lower back.

Robés could feel the insecurity within the younger man and he put a hand under Miki's cheek and gently made him look at his side, at Robés.

"Miki-chan... I like you... and that I feel for you goes deeper. And if you want me to stop you must tell me that now... because if you don't... I will never let you go..."

"I'm a boy!" Miki repeated when he felt the panic rise inside his chest.

"And I don't care about that. Miki is Miki, and I want you... And I know you like this too or else you wouldn't be hard down here," said Robés and gave Miki's cock a gentle squeeze to make his point.

Miki let out a fluttering gasp as he felt the large hand cup his genitals.

"Tell me your answer, Miki-chan!" ordered Robés.

Miki's mind was reeling again.

"Answer me now! Tell me to stop or else there will be no stopping at all..."

"Robés-sama... I want this.." the baker stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You have answered... and now... "

A shudder went through Miki...


End file.
